Legend of Zelda: A Hidden Force
by Sigmund
Summary: My first fic! PG for minor swearing. It might get worse in following chapters.
1. In the beginning

Hi! This is my first fic so if it sucks don't blame me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Rioe and everyone else is owned by Nintendo  
  
Anyway,  
  
Legend of Zelda: A Hidden force  
  
It was a fine day in the kingdom of Hyrule and Link was enjoying his new childhood now that Ganondorf was gone. As usual, he had slept in.  
  
"Link...." A strange voice called.  
  
"What?" He replied.  
  
"Link...." The voice repeated.  
  
"Link...Link...Go to Zelda....Link..." The voice repeated that again and again.  
  
"Link, Link, get up!" Saria cried.  
  
"Huh? Oh right, sure sure Saria" Link said.  
  
Link got up, grabbed his Kokiri sword and days supply of Lonlon milk. He headed to the entrance of Kokiri forest. He was following the voices instructions. His first stop was the market for fairies and potions; then he would go to Zelda and find out what was up. As he headed to the market it began to grow dark. He decided to walk all night and wait a day in the market before he saw Zelda.  
  
"Phew, I better stay on the path or the skeletons will come out. What the? Aww man."  
  
Link saw that annoying owl that just yaps his head off 24/7.  
  
"Hooot! So your going on another adventure? Well just so you hoot know, Zelda will be wai..."  
  
"Shut up dammit. I know." Link interrupted.  
  
"Hoo! Well I've never been so insulted in my life! Shut up dammit indeed." The owl replied as he flew away.  
  
"Ha! Be quiet featherbrain!" Link yelled as he chased the owl away.  
  
"Uhoh" Link had chased the owl so far that he was way off course and way off the path. The skeletons began swarming like bees to honey. Then all of a sudden...  
  
"Haaaaaaaai!" At a blinding speed a person that Link couldn't recognize shot out of a tree and hacked madly at all the skeletons. Link soon joined in and helped bust them up. A large skeleton then rose from the ground then turned to face Link. The boy was so busy with the others that Link had to take it on himself. The skeleton charged at Link and he was hit by it's large fist, and was knocked back very far and he almost hit the boy.  
  
"That's it! Bring it on skeleton!" Link cried. He hacked madly over and over again but nothing was working no matter how much he attacked. He and the boy were tiring out very much and they were running out of strength.  
  
"Phew, w-w-what (pant, wheeze) what do we do now?" The boy said.  
  
"W-wait (wheeze) I've got a plan" Link replied as he pointed east.  
  
"Just hold out a little longer." He continued. The skeletons saw victory but not the sun when it came out.  
  
"Help! Hold em'!" Link cried. As the other skeletons began to sink into the ground, Link and the boy grabbed the big one. It began to flail it's arms as smoke arose from it's body. It was breaking apart and disintegrating.  
  
"We'll take care of the rest later." Link said.  
  
"What do you mean "we"? I was here just to help you. I have to go to Hyrule Castle to see princess Zelda because a strange voice told me to." The boy said. Now that Link had a chance top look at him well he realized he was only a kid his age. He had spiky red hair and wore a blue ninja outfit. He had a spear and a small dagger on his leather belt.  
  
"You too?" Link said.  
  
"What? No way! You're Link? The voice told me about you. He said we were destined to meet."  
  
"Cool"  
  
"Anyway, lets head out. Oh! By the way, I'm Rioe."  
  
"But I need to go to the Market." Link said.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I went there and bought extra for you." Rioe said.  
  
"Good, lets go!"  
  
Sure, it SOUNDED easy but even though Zelda was Link's friend, the guards didn't believe him.  
  
"I swear, I'm Link!"  
  
"What? You? You're Link? No way shrimp!"  
  
"It's true! I met him in Hyrule field!"  
  
"Surrrre."  
  
"WHAT is going on?" It was Zelda.  
  
"Praise The Lord!" Link cried.  
  
"Hi Link." Zelda said.  
  
"B-b-but t-this is just a shrimp" The guard said.  
  
"Let him go, we need to talk." Zelda said. 


	2. Zelda's message

Chapter 2  
  
Authors note: Please, please, please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Rioe.  
  
Anyway, Zelda needed to talk.  
  
"You got my message, both of you?" Zelda said. Link and Rioe nodded.  
  
"Good. Now, a crisis has come over this land. I believe Gannondorf has attempted to escape back to Hyrule, more powerful then ever, after all, that is a powerful place we cast him away to."  
  
"Zelda," Link said. "I still don't see what Rioe has to do with all this."  
  
"Didn't I ever tell you? Gannondorf hasn't only been to Hyrule once. He came back a second time after I defeated him and locked him in the dungeons. That was before we knew he had magical powers. We thought he was just a thief from Gerudo valley."  
  
"Others have fought him as well. He has come back at least 5 times before you and Rioe, Link." Zelda stated.  
  
"Wow. I thought I was the only one who had fought Gannondorf. Jeez, he just keeps coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and…"  
  
"Link, we get the idea." Rioe interrupted.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Anyway…Whoa!" Zelda was interrupted by a rumbling sound coming from outside  
  
"Get out! You must stop Gannondorf and save Hyrule again!" Zelda screamed. BOOOM! A fire broke out in the market and easily spread to Hyrule field.  
  
"Run!" Zelda cried as she was engulfed in flames.  
  
"Zelda! ZELDAAAAAA!! Get out dammit! ZZZZZEELLLLLLDAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Link screamed. Rioe was already one step ahead of him. He had charged into the flames to save Zelda; Link was close behind in his new Goron tunic Daruna gave him. It was made to fit a kid. They had searched the entire area when they realized she was gone.  
  
"ZELLLDAAA!" Link screamed.  
  
"Link, we have to get out of here! We'll die if we don't." Rioe stated.  
  
"Zelda, I'll come back! I'll find out what happened, I swear it."  
  
"Huhhuhhahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" An ominous voice cackled over and over again.  
  
"Where are you! I'll get you!" Link cried.  
  
"Link, calm down. Who are you?" Rioe said.  
  
"Not Gannondorf, not a Gerudo, not a monster, but someone you know very well. Hahaha!" The voice said.  
  
  
  
So, how do you like it? R&R, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please! 


End file.
